ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC's JLA (TV series)
DC's JLA is an American computer-animated television series based on the Justice League comic book series by DC Comics by Grander Fox. Synopsis After defeating an group of aliens know as the Appellaxians from conquering Earth, several heroes; Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter uses their combine powers to formed together as a team know as the Justice League where they battling against crime and the forces of evil around the world, such as, Lex Luthor, the Royal Flesh Gang, Darkseid, the Joker, Starro, and many others. Characters Justice League Founding Members * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Sumalee Motano) * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (II) (Voiced by David Kaye) * Barry Allen/Flash (I) (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Orim/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by Dave Boat) * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Phil Morris) Future Members * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Voiced by Chris Cox) * Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Voiced by ) * Ray Plamer/Atom (Voiced by Wally Wingert) * Zatanna Zatara (Voiced by ) * Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Katar Hol/Carter Hall/Hawkman (Voiced by ) * Shayera Hol/Shiera Hall/Hawkwoman (Voiced by Gray Griffin) * Professor Martin Stein (Voiced by Tom Kane) & Jason Rusch (Voiced by Ogie Banks)/Firestorm * Ulthoon/John Smith/Red Tornado (Voiced by ) * Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man (Voiced by ) * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Billy Baston (Voiced by )/Captain Marvel (Voiced by Seth Green) * Mari McCabe/Vixen (Voiced by ) * Scott Free/Mr. Miracle (Voiced by ) * Barda Free/Big Barda (Voiced by ) * Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (Voiced by ) * Ted Kord/Blue Beetle (II) (Voiced by ) * Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light (Voiced by ) * Beatriz da Costa/Fire (Voiced by ) * Tora Olafsdotter/Ice (Voiced by ) * Charles Szasz/Question (Voiced by ) * Orion (Voiced by ) * Buddy Baker/Animal Man (Voiced by ) * Rex Mason/Metamorpho (Voiced by ) * Uno/Aztek (Voiced by ) * Jefferson Pierece/Black Lightning (Voiced by ) * Emily Sung/Element Woman (Voiced by ) * Dmitri Pushkin/Rocket Red (Voiced by ) * Cisco Ramon/Vibe (Voiced by ) * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by ) * Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Voiced by ) * Jay Abrams/Blue Jay (Voiced by ) * Vivian D'Aramis/Crimson Fox (Voiced by ) Other Heroes Justice Society * Jay Garrick/Flash (I) (Voiced by ) * Alan Scott/Green Lantern (I) (Voiced by ) * Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate (Voiced by ) * * * Justice League International * Justice League Dark *Nimue Inwuda/Madame Xanadu (Voiced by ) *John Constantine (Voiced by Matt Ryan) *Zatanna Zatana (Voiced by ) *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Boston Brand/Deadman (Voiced by ) *Black Orchid (Voiced by ) *Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon (Voiced by Ray Chase) *Pandora (Voiced by ) *Frankenstein (Voiced by ) Doom Patrol * Teen Titans * Original Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin (I) (Voiced by ) ** Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Voiced by ) ** Wally West/Kid Flash (Voiced by ) ** Garth/Aqualad (Voiced by ) ** Roy Harper/Speedy (Voiced by ) * New Titans ** Tim Drake/Robin (I) (Voiced by ) ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Voiced by ) ** Koriand'r/Satefire (Voiced by ) ** Rachel Holt/Raven (Voiced by ) ** Victor Stone/Cyborg (Voiced by ) ** Jamie Hayes/Blue Beetle (III) (Voiced by ) Legion of Super-Heroes * Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (Voiced by Adam Wylie) * Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (Voiced by ) * Ayla Ranzz/Lightning Less (Voiced by ) * Brin Londo/Timber Wold (Voiced by ) * Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy (Voiced by ) * Dawnstar (Voiced by ) * Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (Voiced by ) * Charles Taine/Bouncing Boy (Voiced by ) * Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl (Voiced by ) * Luornu Durgo/Triplicate Girl (Voiced by ) * Reep Daggle/Chameleon Boy (Voiced by ) * Gim Allon/Colossal Boy (Voiced by ) * Yera Allon/Chameleon Girl (Voiced by ) * Troy Steward/Tyrox (Voiced by ) * Val Armorr/Karate Kid (Voiced by Dante Basco) * Lydda Jath/Night Girl (Voiced by ) * Andrew Nolan/Ferro Lad (Voiced by ) * Thom Kallor/Star Boy (Voiced by ) * Nura Nul/Dream Girl (Voiced by ) * Tenzil Kem/Matter-Eater Lad (Voiced by ) * Tasmia Mallor/Shadow Less (Voiced by ) * Drake Burroughs/Wildfire (Voiced by ) * Brek Bannin/Polar Boy (Voiced by ) * Myke Chypurz/Storm Boy (Voiced by ) * Willimena Daergina/Princes Projectra (Voiced by ) * Xao Jin/Dragonmage (Voiced by ) Outsiders * Green Lantern Corp * Other Heroes * Villains Injustice League * First Roster ** * Second Roster ** * Third Roster ** Injustice Society * First Roster ** * Second Roster ** Legion of Doom * First Roster ** Lex Luthor (Voiced by ) ** Edward Nygma/Riddler (Voiced by ) ** Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Voiced by ) ** Bizarro (Voiced by ) ** Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by ) ** Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Voiced by ) ** Brainiac (Voiced by ) ** Black Manta (Voiced by ) ** Thaal Sinestro (Voiced by ) ** Gorilla Grodd (Voiced by ) ** Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by ) ** Doris Zeul/Giganta (Voiced by ) ** Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by ) * Second Roster ** Royal Flush Gang * King (Voiced by ) * Queen (Voiced by ) * Ace (Voiced by ) * Ten (Voiced by ) * Jack (Voiced by ) Anti-Justice League * Zazzala/Queen Bee (Voiced by ) * Brainiac (Voiced by ) * David Clinton/Chronos (Voiced by ) * Basil Karlo/Clayface (Voiced by ) * Gorilla Grodd (Voiced by ) * Harpy (Voiced by ) * Malcolm Merlyn/Merlyn (Voiced by ) * Orn Marius/Ocean Master (Voiced by ) * Thaal Sinestro (Voiced by ) Crime Society * El-Kal/Clark Kent/Ultraman (Voiced by Brian Bloom) * Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman (Voiced by James Woods) * Lois Lane/Superwoman (Voiced by ) * Hal Jordan/Power Ring (Voiced by ) * Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick (Voiced by ) * Orim/Sea King (Voiced by ) * White Martian (Voiced by ) * Deathstorm (Voiced by ) * Scarlet Scarab (Voiced by ) * Blue Bowman (Voiced by ) * Fiero (Voiced by ) * Frostbite (Voiced by ) * White Cat (Voiced by ) * Element Man (Voiced by ) * Ultragirl (Voiced by ) * Elasti-Man (Voiced by ) * Blood Eagle (Voiced by ) * Atomica (Voiced by ) Cadre * Overmaster (Voiced by ) * Geoffrey Thibodeux/Black Mass (Voiced by ) * Shatterfist (Voiced by ) * Malcolm Tandy/Crowbar (Voiced by ) * John Malone/Fastball (Voiced by ) * Nightfall (Voiced by ) * Toron Tos/Shrike (Voiced by ) Fatal Five * Sarya/Emerald Empress (Voiced by ) * Mano (Voiced by ) * Validus (Voiced by ) * Sheldon Calden/Tharok (Voiced by ) * Nyeun Chun Ti/Persuader (Voiced by ) Fearsome Five * Arthur Light/Lightweaver (Voiced by Rodger Bumpass) * Jinx (Voiced by Lauren Tom) * Gizmo (Voiced by Lauren Tom) * Baren Flinders/Mammoth (Voiced by ) * Dr. Simon Jones/Psimon (Voiced by ) Suicide Squad * Amanda Waller (Voiced by C.C.H. Pounder) ** Rick Flag, Jr. (Voiced by ) ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) ** Harley Quinn/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Tara Strong) ** Nanaue/King Shark (Voiced by ) ** George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang (Voiced by ) ** June Moore/Enchantress (Voiced by ) ** Chato Santana/El Diablo (Voiced by ) ** Eric Needham/Black Spider (Voiced by Josh Keaton) Extremists * Alexi Nikolai/Lord Havok (Voiced by ) * Dreamslayer (Voiced by ) * Dr. Mortimer/Gorgon (Voiced by ) * Vincent Cade/Tracer (Voiced by ) * Hans Leckter/Dr. Diehard (Voiced by ) * Carny (Voiced by ) * Barracuda (Voiced by ) * Death Bat (Voiced by ) * Brute (Voiced by ) Red Lantern Corp *Atrocitus (Voiced by ) * * * Kobra * Darkseid's Elite * Female Furies * Brotherhood of Evil * Brain (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Monsieur Mallah (Voiced by ) * Laura De Mille/Madame Rouge (Voiced by Hynden Walch) * General Immortus (Voiced by ) * Garguax (Voiced by ) Masters of Disaster * Becky Jones/New Wave (Voiced by ) * Shakedown (Voiced by ) * Darryl/Coldsnap (Voiced by ) * Joanne/Heatstroke (Voiced by ) * Wendy Jones/Windfall (Voiced by ) Rogues * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by Wentworth Miller) * Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (Voiced by ) * Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Voiced by ) * George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang (Voiced by ) * Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Voiced by ) * James Jesse/Trickster (Voiced by ) * Sam Scudder/Mirror Master (Voiced by ) * Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (Voiced by ) * Roscoe Dillon/Top (Voiced by ) * Roy G. Bivolo/Rainbow Raider (Voiced by ) * Frankie Kane/Magenta (Voiced by ) * Joey Monteleone/Tar Pit (Voiced by ) * Abra Kadabra (Voiced by ) * Tony Woodward/Grider (Voiced by ) Secret Society of Super Villains * First Roster ** * Second Roster ** Injustice Gang * First Roster ** Justin Ballantine/Libra (Voiced by ) ** David Clinton/Chronos (Voiced by ) ** Sam Scudder/Mirror Mater (Voiced by ) ** Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Voiced by ) ** Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by ) ** Carl Sands/Shadow Thief (Voiced by ) ** Abel Tarrant/Tattooed Man (Voiced by ) * Second Roster ** Lex Luthor (Voiced by ) ** Joker (Voiced by ) ** Circe (Voiced by ) ** Arthur Light/Lightweaver (Voiced by ) ** Sam Scudder/Mirror Master (Voiced by ) ** Orm Marius/Ocean Master (Voiced by ) ** Jemm (Voiced by ) Secret Six * Thomas Blake/Catman (Voiced by ) * Bane (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Peter Merjel, Jr./Rag Doll (Voiced by ) * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) * Jeannette (Voiced by ) * Sylbert Rundine/Dwartstar (Voiced by ) Hyperclan * Protex (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Zenturion (Voiced by ) * A-Mortal (Voiced by ) * ZüM (Voiced by ) * Tronix (Voiced by ) * Fluxus (Voiced by ) * Primaid (Voiced by ) * Armek (Voiced by ) Other Villains * Other Characters * Lois Lane (Voiced by ) * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by ) * Perry White (Voiced by ) * Jonathan Kent (Voiced by ) * Martha Kent (Voiced by ) * Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by ) * Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by ) * Commissioner James Gordon (Voiced by ) * Detective Harvey Bullock (Voiced by ) * Vicki Vale (Voiced by ) * Queen Hippotyla (Voiced by ) * Artemis (Voiced by ) * Steve Trevor (Voiced by ) * Etta Candy (Voiced by ) * Iris West (Voiced by ) * Carol Ferris (Voiced by ) * Mera (Voiced by ) * Nuidis Vulko (Voiced by ) * * * * * * * * Episodes See List of DC's JLA Episodes 'Note: Please don't change anything without asking premission first. ' Category:Billy2009 Category:Justice League Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:DC Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:TV-Y7-FV